Angry Birds (video game)
Angry Birds is an application for most systems that you can play games on. The objective of the game is to eliminate pigs and their fortresses they use and this is done by the birds launching themselves out of a giant slingshot to use as their weapon. All pigs must be eliminated in order to pass the level. The birds are used in the order provided. Birds There are 9 different types of birds (10 if you count the Mighty Eagle). Each one has its special ability. Red Bird - Does nothing, put regains a power in the Red's Mighty Feathers episode in which he targets directly at pigs. Blue Bird - Splits into 3 birds. They are best at glass. Yellow Bird - Speeds up where you target. Best at wood. Black Bird - Explodes. Best at stone. White Bird - Drops an exploding egg bomb. She can do well at stone, but best if you do her on wood. Boomerang Bird - Comes back like a boomerang. Best at wood and glass. Big Brother Bird - Strength and momentum, and can destroy materials with ease. Orange Bird - Inflates to huge size. Pink Bird - Surrounds herself in bubbles, and the bubbles can pick up pigs, blocks, etc. Mighty Eagle - You first launch sardines, then the eagle comes roaring down and tries to eat the sardines and eliminating all the pigs at the same time. If he missed any pigs, they will eliminated away by the earthquake the eagle causes. He takes about 1 hour to recover. He cost 99 cents. Pigs The Bad Piggies, The Flock's enemies, are the cute, but mean pigs that attempt to steal the Bird's eggs for food. Like the birds they are different types of pigs. Minion Pigs (Small, Medium, Large) are the minions of the King Pig, in which the smallest pig is the weakest of the minion pigs, and the largest pig is the strongest of the minion pigs. Corporal Pigs are sometimes known as the Soldier Pigs, which wear a shiny gray helmet, and is a Medium Pig that wears a helmet for strongest defense. He is stronger than the Minion Pigs thanks to his helmet, but a little weaker than the Foreman Pig. Foreman Pigs are the most elderly pigs, due to the features he has. They have an orange mustache, and are the right-hand-men to the King Pig. The only pig the Foreman Pig is weaker than is King Pig. King Pig is the ruler of all pigs, and has been wanting eggs for quite a while now. He has two ears on one side, and has a golden crown on the other. Fat Pig only appears in Angry Birds Space and the King Pig minigame, and he is very big, even larger than King Pig. Freckled Pig only appears in Bad Piggies, which he is a Small Pig with freckles. Mechanic Pig only appears in Bad Piggies also, and is like the Mighty Eagle of the Bad Piggies game. Postman Pig appears in the pause screen, and he is the only pig that doesn't have to do with the eggs being stolen. Episodes The episodes are the scenes the pigs take place of stealing the eggs. 1. Poached Eggs (Themes 1-3) 2. Mighty Hoax (Themes 4-5) 3. Danger Above (Themes 6-8) 4. The Big Setup (Themes 9-11) 5. Ham 'em High (Themes 12-14) 6. Mine and Dine (Themes 15-17) 7. Birdday Party (Themes 18-19) 8. Bad Piggies (Themes 20-21) 9. Red's Mighty Feathers 10. Short Fuse Bonus - Surf and Turf Bonus - Golden Eggs (there are 28 and plus Golden King Pig) Powerups Powerups were an exclusive to Angry Birds Friends until August 2, in which they came into the original game. There are 4 powerups:Super Seeds, King Sling, Sling Scope, and Birdquake. See Angry Birds Friends for more details about Power-ups.